Savior
by cinnabal
Summary: Eustass Kid, the vocalist, guitarist and a song writer of South Devil's metal band. A rookie who sky rocketed to fame. One day, he stopped writing and met the famous musician ONESHOT KIDLAW


**EUSTASS KID WEEK DAY 3**

euStass

S- Savior

Pairing: KidLaw.

WARNING: TRIGGER STUFF BELOW

It's been two months since he have seen the famous raven haired violinist. Eustass Kid was eager to watch him play with his violin once again. Two months were a long time for him but the said violinist was too famous that the next recital tickets cost him ten times of his salary and 1 year waiting in pre sale tickets which was totally impossible for him if his manager didn't dip his nose in his business. The one armed asshole magically handed him a ticket for the recital but he had to wait a whole two months and agree to be a model for advertisements and what not for "exposure". He hated every second of it.

Eustass Kid was a guitarist and vocalist of South Devil bands. They were pretty much a famous rookie band. They formed in high school and from there, they just sky rocketed to fame. But after two years in records, Kid suddenly couldn't write anything good. He admit he was perfectionist in his lyrics and music but damn, he needed something new. Something about anything new. His music was all about his past, abuse, death and despair. He needed something new to move on to the future.

There, he stumbled upon the famous violinist, Trafalgar Law. They didn't practically met by bumping each other, stepping ones shoes or any romance cliché, he could have think off. He met Trafalgar Law when he sneaked off away from his manager, into the stadium where his recital was being held and there, Law's music lead him.

Law was there in the middle of the stage and singlehandedly captured the whole audience heart. He felt like he was being dragged into a peaceful place with warmth love. A feeling so foreign to him. He's kneels gone weak, and he held the door handle tight. Law's tattooes hand slids Cold sweat poured down to him spine, chills everywhere and his skin hair stood up. His jaw hanged opened and his eyes widened. After Trafalgar Law played, Kid was left speechless. His brain couldn't register anything except Trafalgar. The audience gave him a standing applause and cheers. Trafalgar Law bowed down and left the stage as quickly as possible.

After that, Kid's mind was filled with Law. He even bought Law's DvD records of his recitals since he was 12 years old and watch every single one of them. He started to write music again and now, he dedicated songs about him. Using love words that he never dared to use. His band mates were glad that he was able to write great lyrics again and a bit surprise that a metal band would start singing about love or even a song writer like him started listening to classical music.

In present, Kid was in his way to the recital. For the first time in his entire life, he was dress in the most formal clothes he was ever into. Courtesy of his one armed manager and his band who was glad, Kid was interested with someone. Little they know, Trafalgar Law doesn't even know he existed and probably the man had no interest with him nor interested in men.

He walked inside the stadium, and walked into the chairs but only discovered that he was seated in suites. A huge surprise in his side but how he could forget that his manager was an influential man in the world of music. He walked to the fancy suite seats and sat down, waiting for the recital to start.

After a few minutes, the announcer announced Trafalgar's name and what classical piece, he'll play.

Johann Sebastian Bach - Chaconne, Partita No. 2 BWV 1004. Eustass Kid never heard of that piece before. He was familiar with Beethoven and Chopin from his music class but that was it. But since, Law was going to play it. He looked forward.

The audience applauded as Trafalgar Law walked into the stage. Hes face changed a lot. Law's eyebags gone darker the last time he saw him. He walked a bit wobbly and looked drunk. He looked like a walking zombie in a black suit with yellow tie carrying a hand made, state of the art violin and ready to smash to announcer. The announcer quickly run away into the back stage. Trafalgar tiredly placed his violin in position and in cue, he started to play.

Eustass Kid sat through the whole time Trafalgar played his violin but he wasn't the same two months ago. It felt like the Trafalgar who played last two months ago disappeared and replaced with a zombie that can play a violin. Half way on the recital, Trafalgar stopped playing and smashed his violin in the ground and stepped on it. Wood and strings flew in different directions and he kicked it away. The actions earned gasps and followed my murmurs. Law showed his middle finger in the crowd, stormed out of the stage and disappeared.

Kid's jaw dropped. He didn't expected Law to act that one nor the audience. The whole stadium was filled with insults that Kid didn't want to hear. He stood up and wanting to leave. Just what the fuck happened to Trafalgar? Did something bad happened this past 2 months? He wanted to run and find Law. But he knew deep inside, he can't dip his nose on a person he doesn't know at all except his music. Kid was torn apart. He was torn if he should leave and what to do next. He waited 2 whole months for this moment. To see Law play his violin again and fill his heart with this weird warmth. He crave for it.

Kid found himself, walking towards the bathroom and in need to splash cold water in his face. He needed to control himself. Whatever this feeling he was having.

He walked in and he was immediately greeted with an awful sound of someone vomit. Like that person, had a bad drinking day or what not. The vomiting continued and on and on. Kid stopped in the front of the sink and asked himself if he should turn on the faucet but if he did the vomiting man would notice. Or probably not. He turned on the faucet and the vomiting stopped. Kid ignored it and splash water in his. A sound of toilet flushing followed and the door opened. Kid kept splashing cold is face water in his face till he felt a drop in his neck. He tried to dry his own face with his hand, shaking it. When he looked at the mirror, another person was besides him with a canister of whiskey and an orange bottle of drugs.

Kid blinked a couple of times, face still dripping with water. Is that mother fucking Trafalgar Law besides him? The raven haired didn't have his suit on and his yellow tie just hanged down lazily around his neck. His hair was a mess and his face has a large purple bruise forming. He smelled like his drunk father from a long day of drinking.

"Uh, are you okay?" Kid just had to ask. Him and his filthy mouth but it was Trafalgar in front of him and he looked like a dead person. Anyone in his position would be concern.

Law just dryly laughed and glared at him. "Am I okay, you ask ? I broke my own favorite expensive violin in front of everybody, smashed it with my feet, kicked it off the stage and middle fingered everybody inside the auditorium. Mocked and cursed at my own uncle in front of his rich fucking friends. And fucking finally got punched by a six foot giant who is an ex- military seal captain which my uncle calls his bodyguard and boyfriend. If you are asking if I'm alright. Do I look like I am?! Fucking guess"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Trafalgar! I was just concern, you fucking asshole!" Kid shouted at him.

Law's jaw slacked. "What the fuck did you said?"

"I said, you're an ass and fuck you." Eustass replied with his middle finger in front of Law's face.

Law looked at Kid for a second time with disbelieve. "No one have talked in front of me like that before."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Kid stepped away from Law and took a tissue in the dispenser. "You did a quite a stunt, by the way."

"Yeah." Law dryly laughed again. He took the medicine bottle and poured five white tablets. Kid squinted his eyes and saw a letter in the tablet. It was awfully familiar. The letter was a curved "V" and it clicked on him.

"What the fuck is that?!" He shouted. He grabbed Law's wrist and pulled it away from his mouth.

Law snarled at him and glared. "It's hydrocodone bitartrate acetaminophen, so don't get your panties in a bunch, Red and get the fuck out of my business before I punch the fuck out of you."

"Fucking make me." Kid snarled back. He took one pill from Law's palm and looked at it closely. "This is Vicodin, you ass. Taking five at once will kill you."

"Fuck you, asshole. I have a prescription so, I can take it." Law tugged his wrist away from Kid and grab the bottle. He took the whiskey canister and took a big swig. "I can do whatever I fucking want and even you,.." He pointed his index finger on Kid's chest. ".. Can't fucking stop me."

Was he already drunk when he was in stage? Trafalgar... have drinking problems? He knew it was a common thing for musicians to drown to depression and be alcoholic during their careers and Law reminded him of his own dad.

"Why are you taking so much, Vicodin?" Kid asked, returning the vicodin pill to Law who took it and immediately swallowed one. He took a sip from the canister and wiped his mouth.

Law sent him a hateful stare before taking another swig of his whiskey. "I'm in pain, obviously."

"From what?" Kid leaned in the sink and un button his jacket and loosen his red tie.

"You're fucking nosy, aren't you?" Law replies. He took another drink.

"You remind me of someone."

"Yeah, sure. Such shallow reasons to dip your fingers in my business."

"I rather argue with you than finding out my favorite famous violinist like you is found dead in a cold dirty men's bathroom because of drug abuse."

Law have gone silent for a minute before speaking again. "I'm sick."

Kid was speechless.

'

"It's Huntington's." Law said, with no shred of emotions. Just blank.

"What's that?"

"It's the disease I'm dying from. Its incurable severe neurodegenerative genetic disease that my father passed into me. My nerves would start to stop working. Next, would be lack of coordination, abnormal body movement and I would start involuntary shaking and jerking. Then, a few months or weeks after that first round. I change behavior, mood swings, irritability, aggressiveness and dementia. I thought, I had time. Time to make difference with my music. Enough time to make a change like Corasan but no, I was too late." He wiped the tears that he fell in his cheeks. "I'm pathetic. Telling my story to a nosy stranger like you."

After hearing this, Kid grab both Law's shoulder and made him face him. Law dropped his pills and canister in surprised.

"What the fuck!" He screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Fucking listen here!" Kid shouted back. "Don't fucking say you didn't made a difference, you fucking did! You fucking made a difference! You saved me, Law. You and your music! You single handedly saved me! You changed me and the music I wrote. You were the first person, I felt this way! So, dont you go saying you didn't made a difference! You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me!"

More tears fell on Law's face as Kid held him tight. Law froze.

"My name is Eustass Kid. I'm song writer and a vocalist. Trafalgar Law, I wrote stories about you and you are the person who saved me. You are my savior."

Inspired by Terrible Things By Mayday Parade.


End file.
